


Oh, Captain

by dymphnasprose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Authority Figures, Captain kink, Drabble, F/M, Hair-pulling, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dymphnasprose/pseuds/dymphnasprose
Summary: Your comment is the last straw, your position in the forefront of Levi’s thoughts has become a problem. And he knows exactly how he wants to put you back into place.“What’s wrong, brat?” Five fingers spread across your scalp, wrapping deftly to pull you into your captor from behind, “Don’t get shy now.”
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Oh, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I would pay real money for Levi to kick the shit out of me. Cross-posted from my Tumblr @dymphnasprose

“Are you okay captain? You look a little,” your words trail off slightly, fingers busy circling the tea cup in front of you, “ _stiff_.”

There’s something sick about the way in which his title rolls off of your tongue. How it tumbles from your mouth without any intent but beats against a hollow feeling in his chest. In weaker moments, Levi swears he watches the word fall past your lips like you had voiced a spell. You’re presence crawls on him like grime, no matter how hard he scrubs the day off, you linger. Disgusting.

You’re affect on him has grated on thin remnants of patience for months now, pulling him farther away from reason and into the dizzying spin of your orbit. Every wayward glance at him, every blood-soaked assist in combat. His composure frayed at the edges, decaying around seams and ripping in finality in the center of a dim dining hall only a few hours ago.

the day had already been taxing enough, packed with a parade of senseless bullshit, your usual quips pissing levi off with new vigour. your laugh crackles through the small dining room, bouncing off of the walls and pressing firmly against his temples. the chord of tension is tighter than a harness, wrapping around him and leaving bruises as if he’d been on a month long reconnaissance mission.

Your comment is the last straw, your position in the forefront of Levi’s thoughts has become a problem. And he knows exactly how he wants to put you back into place.

“What’s wrong, brat?” Five fingers spread across your scalp, wrapping deftly to pull you into your captor from behind, “Don’t get shy now.”

Levi’s voice hits you with a snarl, his downturned pout is wet next to your cheekbone. You feel his breath fanning against your neck in hot pants. The usually cool demeanor of your superior has been replaced with something more carnal.

“C-captain I-,” your voice sounds unfamiliar, cut off abruptly with a nip to the shell of your ear. Anything worth adding to this one-sided conversation dies on your tongue.

“Be a good little thing for me,” his grip on your hair is prickling, squeezing tighter before shoving your forward to stumble slightly, “Strip. Now.”

You follow your captain’s orders, ridding the suffocating uniform from when it brandishes planes of skin Levi had only been able to imagine previously. The image in his head is no comparison to the sight before him now.

You’re left with just a thin pair of cotton panties as you turn your head to face him. You want to catch his eye before removing the final piece, begging the hungry stare to eat you alive. You bend over, pulling the garment down your thighs slowly, before it finds a home pooled at your feet.

Levi is on you again in an instant, pushing you forward so your knees knock against the mattress. With two fingers to the middle of your spine, you fold on to your hands and knees obediently. Your compliance almost makes him want to coo.

A sharp swat to your ass cheek cuts the silence in the room, you gasp for air around the lump stuck in your throat.

_Almost._

His hand traces over the newly raised and angry skin, he wants you painted with his hand prints.

_“Nothing instills discipline like pain.”_

Another union of his palm to the soft skin sings out, the _clap_ hits your ears before the pain blooms in your heated flesh. You clench desperately, awaiting the next assault and squealing with every spank. Levi’s frustration drips from each swat, his head swims at the picture before him. Stitching every jiggle of fat and flesh into his brain for moments he’s alone. You’re a sight he won’t soon forget.

After a hearty attack on your poor ass cheeks, his fingers wander further down to the slick nestled in between your thighs.

“Dirty little brat, you liked that a little too much.” Two fingers prod against your puffy lips, circling slightly before pressing in. Your silken walls pulsate at the intrusion, forehead meeting the bedding below you unceremoniously as Levi’s fingers begin to pump, curling for good measure. He wants you to _shake_ for him.

His fingers leave you with a squelch, it should be embarrassing but your pride melted in the moments he drug you to his quarters. You’re pulled up by your hair again, the action is growing in familiarity, the prickling feeling against your scalp is intoxicating.

He leans over the juncture of your shoulder, gazing down at the heaving of your breasts. He explores the curve, trailing to a raised nipple and pulling taught, you cry out for your captain. Such a mess he’s made of you with so little effort.

“You’re already panting like a bitch in heat. What’s to come of you when I claim your sweet little hole?”

You’re dropped back into the blankets just as quickly as he pulled you up, Levi marvels at your compliance. You arch your back dutifully, knowing what the sound of buckles hitting the hard wood below you means. You turn back to meet his form again, craning over your crumbled body.

One hand works over his already fully hard cock, palming in a langued stroke from the base to reddened tip. You watch in awe, whining at each passing stroke that isn’t inside of you. Your eyes swim in syrup, completely dazed under levi’s harsh stare. He presses his tip into your already clenching pussy, hands flying to your hips to pull you back against him fully. You’re tight, _so tight_ against him he can barely keep composure. His hips meet you slowly at first but snap into you quickly, setting a pace that leaves you reeling. Words seem impossible, all for a select few which you scream like a prayer with each pump.

“Please, captain. _Please_.”

The way that title bubbles from you, flicking from your tongue and landing on the pillow next to a new path of tears, might just be the death of him. He’ll fight his way back from hell a hundred times to bury himself into you like this again.

You seem to know your place, under your captain in a thick layer of heady sweat. You’re a quick learner.


End file.
